


How am I supposed to live without you?

by creepy_shetan



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Gen, Half Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 08:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1738688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creepy_shetan/pseuds/creepy_shetan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Too short to summarize. Mostly dialogue.</p><p>(Originally posted 2012/6/12 as a fill for a prompt.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	How am I supposed to live without you?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blondebabe800](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blondebabe800/gifts).



"You've already managed for centuries, Loki."

"Oh how I'll miss you, Barton, and your woefully economical bluntness."

Clint glared. "You'll get over it."

Loki pouted. "Call me?"

"Hell no."

"The emphasis was not necessary. Neither was the promptness."

"And yet efficient and decisive. Thought you liked that."

"Yes... Very much."

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt: any, any, how am I supposed to live without you?  
> The theme: 50 Words  
> Originally posted [here](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/346660.html?thread=61138724#t61138724).  
> I only own the writing.


End file.
